Y'Lyntians
The Y'Lyntians, also known as Atlanteans, are a group of ancient people who were once the rulers of Dens and protectors of the Triforce. In TMNT 2003 Many millenniums ago, the Y'Lyntian were simple inhabitants of the fabled island kingdom of Atlantis, until one day, it was stricken with a shower of mysterious large crystals, that could store cosmic energy, raining from the sky from outer space onto their island. The largest one, known as the Sun Crystal, landed on top of the high mountain. Then, the planets aligned, powering all of the crystals. The Y'Lyntians learned to harness this energy. Using these objects, the Y'Lyntians advanced their civilization far beyond any other allowing them to build a Utopia, and take dominion over the Earth. However, this paradise had its dark side: believing themselves superior to all others, the Y'Lyntians began enslaving human beings in order to do physical work. As the new workers could not perform all necessary tasks, those who unfortunately could not work well were eventually transformed by the Crystal Sun into a series of mutants; either the Beast-people for heavy physical labor; the Merpeople to hunt in the sea for food; and Avians to patrol the skies, preventing certain Atlanteans from escaping and were kept in a cage so as to not foul purity. A number of Y'Lyntians opposed the dark ways of their own people but they were in the minority and were never successful in overthrowing them, their opinion was brutally suppressed as soon as it was out in the open. But finally, the human cultures had enough and banded together to destroy the tyranny of Atlantis. The Y'Lyntians used their sun crystal to annihilate the human fleets. But many of the mutant slaves were allied with the human forces and redirected the Sun Crystal's own energies back at it destroying it, and sinking the island of Atlantis to the bottom of the sea. Over the following centuries and millennia, the name is slightly distorted until the legend of Atlantis was born. A few Y'Lyntians managed to escape the destruction of their homeland with a significant fragment of the Sun Crystal and came to America and hid underground, in order to protect themselves from the wrath of the rest of mankind, where they constructed a new city in a huge cavern beneath New York, powered by the energy of the fragment that became known as the Crystal Moon. Keeping watch over the world's progress, the Y'Lyntians established an outpost directly under the place where New York City was later built to observe everything, one fateful day, it became the new hiding place of the Ninja Turtles and their master Splinter. Background Many millenniums ago, the Y'Lyntians were simple inhabitants of the fabled island kingdom of Atlantis, until one day, the Triforce, that could store cosmic energy, landed on their island. The Y'Lyntians learned to harness this energy. Using these objects, the Y'Lyntians advanced their civilization far beyond any other allowing them to build a Utopia, and take dominion over the Earth. Yahweh told Y'Lyntians the prophecy which they heeded. They began recruiting human which can be selected to fight the "Prophecy of Darkness" in the future by bestowing them their culture about Yahweh and the Triforce and their technology derived very metallic meteor found in the very large continent in preparation of the Great War. However, all of this preparation proved to be in vain, as, the human cultures were prepared for Y'Lyntians' attempt to repeat history; banded together to take the technology for themselves and started wars among themselves to tak the Triforce. The Y'Lyntians used their cosmic crystal to seal the Triforce into the heavens. Many of the human recruits that served the Y'Lyntians lost their lives to protect the Triforce, and sinking with the island of Atlantis to the bottom of the sea. Over the following centuries and millennia, the name is slightly distorted until the legend of Atlantis was born. Category:Species Category:Groups Category:Fanon